Playing Games with Mommy
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Azula and Ursa talk after years of not seeing each other.


Sorry I haven't updated my stories I hooked on some Harry potter stuff and X-Men, but I'm back. All my stories wil be updated soon and thanks to those who are hanging in. Also this story is onw that's been running around my head for weeks and I had to write it.

* * *

"Hello Azula,"

The girl looked up from her current place on her bed. It had been seven months since Azula had been out the metal hospital and four since she had got out of prison. But the person who was talking to her had been in the palace for over a year, yet this was the first time she saw them since she was a kid.

"Hello Ursa,"

Ursa winced when her name left Azula's mouth. The was feeling some type of resentment and Ursa knew why. Azula had been home for mouths and she never took time to she her. She never once visited the girl. Ursa knew she was wrong, but she really did not know how to handle Azula.

"Azula, how are you?" The fire bender looked at her like she was crazy. _What was she going to say? It's been good. That would be a lie because right now she wanted to kill this woman._

"...Good," Ursa didn't even believe the words as they left the girls mouth. But maybe she was not lying, because this was a new Azula to her. The girl was completely different from when she last saw her years ago. She had even aged from the last photos of her in the palace. But she guessed five years spent in prison and the metal heath hospital did that.

Azula was grown now and looked like her father. Her features were more sharper, just like her dad. Ursa was happy the girl was sitting, because she knew Azula had went through a growth sprout and she did not really want to be face to face with the girl. The fire benders hair was longer, hanging around her waist. Her eyes seemed darker then Ursa remembered. Her daughter at one point knew she favored girls things, but she that was gone. Azula was wearing a high ranked male soldiers uniform. She no longer had on makeup but she was still very beautiful.

"Thats nice...," Ursa looked at her daughter hoping the girl would goto in to a raging fit, because her daughter was easier to mange when she was mad.

Azula looked up at her mother and wondered what she wanted from her. She had nothing left for her to take. Her pride was gone, her mind she just got back, and her power was lost. She had nothing but her bending and she would not lose that. She just wished her mother would get to the point.

"Azula, please I want to get to know you," Ursa said. She sat on the girl's bed, looking her in the eye.

"Ursa...i don't know," Azula was feeling unsure about the whole thing because her mother was a difficult type to read. She masked things well. She hated her mother but she did want to give her a chance.

"What if we start over. You know we could be friends," Ursa she was pushing her limits. W_hat could of mother was she?_ _She just told her daughter they could start over and be friends._

Azula knew her mother was trying, but she was going to make this hard on her. _Why should she get to be your friend and not face a few challenges?_Azula's mind told her. She was going to make sure her mother did what she said, because to be her friend she had to earn it. "Sure why not,"

"Great," Ursa went to hug the girl, but a hand landed on her chest and for a minute she blushed.

Azula looked at her mother staight as she held her hand out in front of her. Their was no way her mother going to hug her yet. She would have to earn it. But she did catch the quick blush that went arcoss her mothers chest as she put her hand on it. _That was a little weird._

"Ursa we can't hug yet. Were not friends," Azula smiled as her mother's face fell a little bit.

Ursa felt a little uneasy with this whole thing. She knew Azula noticed the blush and that the girl would take this out of hand, but she hoped not too far. She hoped the girl would stay reasonable. "Okay...so i'll see you later,"

Azula's mind was racing, she had a chance to _play _with her dear mother's emotions. She was going to start as soon as possible. "Okay, but how about dinner tonight my room?"

"Sure," Ursa smiled and left the room in a hurry. She was being played with and she knew it already. But she was going to be ready for Azula, if the girl wanted to play she would.


End file.
